1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to mud pulse telemetry systems for oilfield systems.
2. Background of the Art
To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, boreholes or wellbores are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to the bottom of a drilling assembly (also referred to herein as a “Bottom Hole Assembly” or (“BHA”). The drilling assembly is attached to the bottom of a tubing, which is usually either a jointed rigid pipe or a relatively flexible spoolable tubing commonly referred to in the art as “coiled tubing.” The string comprising the tubing and the drilling assembly is usually referred to as the “drill string.” During drilling, surface personnel may “break” the drill in order to add or remove a joint or other piece of equipment. The process of breaking and making-up the drill string may interrupt communication links used by conventional drilling systems.
In aspects, the present disclosure provides communication links and telemetry systems that provide communication even during such interruptions.